powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Typhos Cranston
Typhos Archimedes Cranston is the main protagonist of fanfiction series Reflections: A Power Ranger's Story. The half-human, half-alien son of veteran Power Ranger, Billy Cranston, & Aquitian Cestria, he is the second Blue Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Character History Early Life Typhos was born on Aquitar to Billy, a human from Planet Earth who used to be a Power Ranger, & Cestria. As a boy, he was trained at the Aquitar Training Academy, a school that was designed to train young Aquitians to become the next defenders of Aquitar. Because he was only half-Aquitian, Typhos was often bullied by his pure-blood classmates; among those bullies was Shajus, who would ridicule Typhos about his status & often blaming his parents. This form of harassment usually resulted in Typhos being provoked into getting into physical fights with Shajus. One day, Typhos got into a fight with Shajus at the Gym. Aurico, who was an instructor at the Academy, intervened the fight & broke the two up. Things only escalated when Shajus called Typhos a freak & "the biggest mistake parents have made", which resulted in Typhos punching Shajus in the face. The assault got Typhos sent to the Headmistress's office; there Delphine, who was the Headmistress, spoke with Typhos's father, Billy, concerning his son's struggles to fit in. Later, Billy talked to Typhos about his struggles back on Earth as a youth & his later decision to stay on Aquitar to be with his mother, Cestria. Typhos had some doubts at first of wanting to live on Earth, but Billy assured him that if there was ever a moment Typhos decided to come to Earth, he would have friends there to have his back, regardless of his blood status, & that Earth may eventually become Typhos's new home. Becoming the Blue Ranger Ten years later, Typhos became more mature in his age, & thanks to his gifted intelligence, he was even able to excel at the Academy, & as a result, he sort of became popular. Of course, he began to develop personal doubts about his future & of ever becoming like his father. During those ten years, Typhos made a new friend, Ergan, & the two often practiced their sparring skills together. One day, Typhos. his parents, & Ergan were at the Aqua House, a popular restaurant in Aquitar, to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. While at the restaurant, Typhos's father Billy informed him about his statistics having improved at the Academy, & the future possibility of joining the Aquitar Rangers. It was at that moment that Typhos began to show uncertainty, & even disinterest, about this. This resulted in a little bit of conflict between him & his father, to which his mother Cestria tried to break up. Just because there could be a moment of peace, the Aqua House was invaded by Hydro Hog, who seemingly has returned from the dead. As part of his crusade regain control of Aquitar, Hydro Hog pulled out his Hydro Hog which emitted random lasers which contained a paralyzing poison; this poison immobilized a few unlucky Aquitians, Cestria being among them. Typhos's father Billy tried to stop Hydro Hog, but he was unsuccessful & ended up getting thrown into a pillar, hurting his back in the process. Ergan then charged at Hydro Hog in a fit of rage, only to get hit by his paralyzing laser. After getting enough hostages, Hydro Hog immediately fled the nearly demolished Aqua House. Typhos knelt by his injured father just as the Aquitar Rangers arrived at the scene. At the Aquitar Rangers' headquarters, the Nemo Stronghold, Typhos learned about the origin of Hydro Hog, & about how he once managed to rule over the Aquitians through deception before being overthrown by the original Aquitar Rangers, who banished him into the Dark Waters. Then the Aquitar Rangers asked Typhos if he would be willing to join on their mission to the Dark Waters to save the hostages. Typhos was hesitant at first, but he was then encouraged by his father, who gave him his old Power Morpher & told him to fulfill whatever destiny he chose. And with that, Typhos went with the Aquitar Rangers to the Dark Waters. During their travel in the Dark Waters, Typhos & the Aquitar Rangers discovered the body of Ergan, who was killed as a warning sign. This tragic moment in Typhos's life affected him deeply, but it soon gave him a reason to fight, & he made a vow to Ergan that he would avenge his death. Continuing in their journey, Typhos & the Aquitar Rangers were ambushed by General Slaystar, who was sent by Hydro Hog to stop them. Typhos watched in observation as the Aquitar Ranger fought Slaystar & his army of Hydro Contaminators. The battle ended with Cestro defeating Slaystar, who fled the scene on his sea serpent Zestyg. Pretty soon, Typhos & the Aquitar Rangers made it to Hydro Hog's secret lair; there, they found Typhos's mother, Cestria, & all the other hostages being attached to a large machine that was siphoning their life energy. Pretty soon, Hydro Hog arrived, & he sent a group of Hydro Contaminators to fight the Aquitar Rangers. During the battle, the Aquitar Rangers were all poisoned by the Hydro Contaminators, who were using the same poison that was used in Hydro Hog's Hydro Sword. It was at that moment that the Aquitar Rangers asked Typhos to step in & help them. Typhos got nervous & hesitant of fighting, but he was soon encouraged by his mother, who reminded him of everyone who always believed in him. With his father's Morpher, Typhos managed to morph into the Blue Ranger, & he successfully managed to take down all the Hydro Contaminators without being poisoned himself. After the Aquitar Rangers were instantly cured as a result of the Hydro Contaminators' defeat, they & Typhos went in an all-out attack on Hydro Hog. It was a brutal fight, but Typhos was able to execute the final blow on Hydro Hog, defeating him. After that, Typhos used his Aquitian Saber to sever all the tubes that were connecting the hostages to Hydro Hog's machine. Enraged by what Typhos has done, Hydro Hog decided to flee to Earth, with the intent of draining it of its water a second time. A couple of days later, after the hostages were brought back to the city & Ergan's funeral service occurred, the Aquitar Rangers negotiated on who to send to Earth to stop Hydro Hog. After some debate, they asked Typhos if he would be willing to go to Earth. When Typhos asked his father if he should go, Billy reminded him about how Typhos wanted to go to Earth as a boy, seeing this as an opportunity coming true. And so Typhos agreed &, after a heartfelt goodbye to his parents & all the people of Aquitar, he left on a space pod & traveled to Earth. Life on Earth Personality Like his father, Typhos was born with a gifted intelligence, & thus he tends to solve things through logic. Being a half-alien living on Earth, Typhos often gets insecure about his strange appearance in public. There are even moments when he will give in to the human part of himself, as he can get a little stubborn or even have anger outbursts. Nevertheless, Typhos also shares his father's loyal persona; he is a loving & reliable person who will be there for his friends, human or otherwise. Powers & Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Typhos shares the same level of intelligence as his father. *'Hydrokinesis': Being half-Aquitian, Typhos can control & manipulate water & other liquid fluids using the power of his mind. Weaknesses *'Severe Dehydration': Like all Aquitians, Typhos cannot survive without a constant source of hydration. Due to this, he cannot survive on Earth for extended periods without coming into contact with a water source. This can be achieved through a metabolic absorption process, being doused with water (such as a car wash), or as little as drinking water. The source of water must be generally pure however, as water with impurity will only achieve minimal effect in rehydrating an Aquitian. Family *William - Paternal Ancestor *Mr. Cranston - Paternal Grandfather *Mrs. Cranston - Paternal Grandmother *Billy Cranston - Father *Cestria - Mother Blue Ranger Typhos's Blue Ranger suit differs uniquely from his father's original suit, as it includes designs featured on the Aquitian Rangers' suits. His arsenal includes those of the Aquitian Rangers. Arsenal *Power Morpher **Wolf Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Aquitian Saber *Power Lance *Aquitian Fist Vehicles *Blue Shark Cycle Zords *Blue Wolf Ninjazord **Blue Shogunzord ***Blue Battle Borg Notes *Typhos may be the first Power Ranger to be half-human & half-alien. *His name is similar to that of Typhus, one of the main villains in Saban's 1996 series Big Bad Beetleborgs. *Typhos's middle name is a reference to Archimedes, the Greek philosopher who discovered that the volume of displaced fluid is equal to the volume of a submerged object. Category:Reflections: A Power Ranger's Story Category:Blue Ranger Category:PR Family Members Category:Heroes Category:Ranger Category:Human Category:Aliens Category:Half- Human Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:PR Water-Elemental Rangers Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Blue Ranger (comic only) Category:Hexagon Category:PR Exclusive Rangers